The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island/Transcript
NARRATOR: Millions of years ago, the Earth was a very different place. The great land masses were ever-moving and shifting. And they were covered with exotic plants like nothing, we've ever seen. This mysterious alien world was populated by the mightiest animals ever to walk the Earth The dinosaurs. These awesome giants lived together in an unforgiving, often violent circle of life. (LOUD BELLOWING) Fighting for their share of what food the Earth had to offer. (SNORTS) (TRUMPETING) (BELLOWING) And sometimes, becoming a meal themselves. (ROARING) But in one wonderful place, dinosaurs of many kinds had learned to live together in harmony, the Great Valley. Where there was plenty of food for all. And peace reigned supreme. Well, looks like there's only one tree star on the tree. Yep, yep, yep. (SLURPING) The big question is, who gets it? What do you mean? It's my turn to get the first tree star of the day. It may be the first one of the day, but it's the last one on the tree. That changes the rules. Uh-uh. I think it should go to, say, the oldest. But that's you. I know. I think it should go to the littlerest. (CHUCKLING) That is me. Me no know about that. Fair is fair. The tree star is mine. Right, Spike? (GRUNTS) LITTLEFOOT: Hey! CERA: Spike! Stop it! Nice try, Spike. But Petrie get tree star first. Oh! All of a sudden me not feel so hungry. (THUDDING) (CRYING OUT) (GROANING) Hey! There it goes. I got it! It's mine. DUCKY: Look out! (ALL SHOUTING) Me got it. Wait, me... (GROWLING) Spike! Cut it out. (PANTING) (CRYING OUT) (GIGGLING) Hey, that tickles. (LAUGHING) (GROANS) (ALL SIGHING) Morning, kids. Nice day for a tree star. LITTLEFOOT: Morning, Mr. Clubtail. Glad you liked it. You greedy old... Cera! I don't care! That tree star was ours. You mean it was mine. This never would have happened if you... Children. Children! LITTLEFOOT: Grandpa! Now, what's all the fuss about? It's no fair. Everybody knows it was my turn to get the first tree star. And today, there was only one. Thanks to these guys, Mr. Clubtail got it. Well, now, Littlefoot. If there was only one and not enough to go around, perhaps it's best that old Mr. Clubtail got it. (CHUCKLING) After all, he doesn't often get to enjoy treats from the top of the tree. I imagine this was a very special morning for him. (SIGHING) I guess so. And besides, there are plenty of tree stars to go around. (ALL LAUGHING) (CHEERING) Thanks, Grandpa. You're welcome, children. There's really no need to argue over food. DUCKY: Spike! Here in the Great Valley, we have more than enough green food for us all. Hmm. Looks like we might be in for some sky water. Oh, well! It just makes things grow. (BUZZING) Uh... Oh, no! It can't be! Swarming leaf-gobblers! Swarming what?! (CHITTERING) (EXCLAIMS) (SCREAMING) (SHOUTING) (ALL WHIMPERING) (GASPS) (SCREAMING) (GROANS) CERA: Hey! Let me out of here. Ow! Cera! Do not do this. (PANTING) (GRUNTING) I do not like swarming leaf-gobblers. Oh! No, no, no. GRANDPA: When the Bright Circle rose today, the Great Valley was a paradise. And now, (SIGHING) the Great Night Circle looks down on a wasteland. I'm afraid it could be a long time before there's enough green food in our beloved valley to sustain us. Much as I hate to agree with the long neck, I must admit that he's right. There's nothing left to eat. (ALL CHATTERING WORRIEDLY) Keep your voices down, please. The children are sleeping. GRANDPA: We are faced with a difficult decision, but one I think, we'll all agree, is necessary. We must leave the Great Valley. FEMALE DINOSAUR: But where would we go? (INDISTINCT CHATTERING) Leave the Great Valley?! Impossible. We are protected here. Beyond the mountain walls live sharpteeth. (INDISTINCT CHATTERING) Get hold of yourselves. Show some backbone. My friends, we have lived in our valley so long that we forget, all of us survived in the outside world before coming here. And we can do it again, if we must. We can't leave the Great Valley. Where would we go? Where would we live? Probably join herds of our own kind somewhere. I do not like this grownup idea. Mmm-mmm. Petrie no go. They can't make me. I don't want to live with a bunch of Three-horns. They're too bossy. Where would I ever find friends like you? GRANDPA: Then we're all agreed, at first light, we leave the Great Valley. Together. ALL: Together! OK! Petrie go. Uh-oh! But first, Petrie need help. (GRUNTING) NARRATOR: And so the herds left the Great Valley, and set out to find another land of plenty. But though they marched day after day, they could find no such fertile paradise. Everywhere the swarming leaf-gobblers seemed to have preceded them. And each day they grew hungrier, thirstier, and more discouraged. Grandma, I'm hungry. I know, Littlefoot. I am, too. Don't look, dear. (SNIFFING) (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) Don't you see? The duckbill was heading this way when it died. There's obviously no food in that direction. So, we must change our course. Everyone knows how stupid duckbills are. Hmph. This poor fool probably wandered in circles for days. And that's what will happen to us if we don't keep going in a straight line. (ALL AGREEING) Still, I think this way would be... Listen, long neck. I, for one, am getting fed up with this, "I'm taller so that makes me better than you," attitude of yours. Your father can't talk to my Grandpa like that. Whoa! He can talk any way he wants. (BOTH GRUNTING) Friends no fight. Petrie not like. Stop! Stop! Stop! Can't tell me what to do. Show you a thing... Shh! So that settles it. We're splitting up. From now on, it's every herd for itself. (ALL GASP) (SNORING) Get some sleep, you two. We leave when the Bright Circle rises in the sky. I will miss Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie. (GROANING) Yep, yep. Yep. Me no miss Ducky. Me no miss Spike neither. Then maybe I will not miss you, either. Hmm. Shh! Nobody have to miss nobody. Littlefoot have plan. Come on. (YAWNING) (GASPS) Ducky! Spike! (SQUAWKING) Petrie! Petrie! Littlefoot! Littlefoot! Cera!!! (ALL GRUNTING) This is SO stupid! Why do we have to walk like this? We want them to follow us, don't we? So we gotta leave foot tracks. Now, hurry up! Or they'll find us before we find green food. Me just hope they find us before something else does. Something else? Like what? (THUDDING) (BOTH GROANING) Like whatever made this. (BOTH SCREAMING) Calm down, you babies. Whatever it was, it went that way. Yes, but what if it come back? Well, then it's gonna have to deal with me. That settles it. I am going back. No, guys, wait. Don't you see? We can't go back. It's up to us now. The only way we can keep the herds together is to find enough food for us all. I do not mind finding food. I do not want to be food. No! Me neither, but... (SPIKE SNIFFING) LITTLEFOOT: Spike? What is it? (SNIFFING) You smell something? (SNIFFING) Me, too. (SNIFFING) Hey, I smell it, too. Smells like... (SNIFFING) Water! Me smell it. Yep, yep, yep. Hey, you're right. And where there's water, there's probably... ALL: Green food!! Must be right over this hill. I told you this would work. We'll be heroes. Me can just hear the grownups now. Yes! (GIGGLING) (IN A DEEP VOICE) "My goodness! "How in the world have you childrens finded so much..." (GASPING) (WATER CRASHING) "...water?" I've never seen such big water in my whole life. I didn't know there was such big water. (GULPING) Just looking at it make me thirsty. What are we waiting for? Who wants a drink? Hey! Wait for us. This is the biggest water in all of everything, I bet. (ALL LAUGHING) (SPITTING IN DISGUST) Ugh! Also the worst-tasting. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. (GULPING) (BURPING) No wonder nothing grows around here. (ALL EXCLAIMING) (SPITTING) Me wish it'd stop doing that. (SIGHING) I guess we've gone as far as we can go. Aw, cheer up, Littlefoot. Our parents will find us soon. They will. Ducky right. We leave good trail. Yeah. And then, we'll be right back where we were. No food and our families about to split up forever. (SIGHING) This is not good, huh, Spike? Spike! Hey, Spike! Ow! Pay attention! You are supposed (GRUNTS) to be sad like the rest of us. (SLURPING) Green! There is green! Spike finded it. Lookey! Wow! She's right! Mmm! Looks delicious. But, how do we get there from here? I am a swimmer. So, I could swim. Me could fly. Oh, yeah? And what are the rest of us supposed to do? (CHUCKLING) You can walk. (PANTING) It's a lot further away than it looks. This is like waiting for your hatch day. It never seems to get any closer. I am so hungry, my tummy is rumbling. (RUMBLING) Oh, Petrie hear it. That is not my tummy. That is a earthshake! (ALL SCREAMING) (GASPING) Oh, no! Big water! (SCREAMING) (ALL CONTINUE SCREAMING) LITTLEFOOT: Look, ground! (SCREAMING) (GRUNTING) PETRIE: Spike!!! Spike, grab my tail. Ouch! PETRIE: Hurry! Hurry!!! Look, everybody. Food! (ALL CHEERING) What is all this stuff? Doesn't look like any green food I've ever seen. (SNIFFING) Smells icky. Look funny. Tastes rather strange. (SIGHING) I miss our regular food. Me, too. But this is all there is. We might just well try it. I'm not gonna try it. Petrie, you try it. Me no try it. Let us ask Spike. Yeah! Spike! How is it? Do you feel okay? Yeah! (BURPING) He likes it. Yay! This is great. When our folks find us, there will be plenty for everyone to eat. (SPITTING) Oh, no! The land path... It's gone. What were you saying about our folks finding us? (SIGHING) Poor Littlefoot. CERA'S DAD: This is all your fault, long neck. My daughter is gone and I blame that boy of yours. Littlefoot? Why? Well, because... Because I have to blame somebody, don't I? GRANDMA: We mustn't lose hope. The moving waters feel cool to the feet after such a long journey. The children must have stayed in the shallow water and walked on, looking for something to eat. Grandma is right. We must keep looking. (DISTANT SCREAMING) ALL: Hello! Can anybody hear us?! It's no use. Even if they did follow us this far, they'll never find us over here. There's got to be a way to... Hey! Petrie! You could fly over and tell them where we are. Me! (STUTTERING) All by myself!? Big water! Oh! Ducky, what about you? You can swim over. Oh, no, no, no. I cannot do that. The big water is deep and dark. And, oh, no! What's the matter with you two? What are you scared of? BOTH: ♪'' Big, big, big, big water ♪It's very big, big, big, big water ♪It's deep and dark and dangerous ♪It's scary and it's strangerous ♪And things could re-arranger-us ♪In that big water ♪Big, big, big, big water ♪It's awfully big, big, big, big water'' LITTLEFOOT: ♪''I't's nice on top, but down below'' CERA: ♪''What's hiding in the undertow ♪You wonder, but you just don't know ♪In that big water ♪Things could be swimming around under there'' ♪''Way down deep'' ♪''Very, very deep'' ♪''Things with googly eyes under there'' ♪''And sharperly teeth'' ♪''Oh, those sharperly teeth'' ♪''Things that squish'' ♪''And things that squirt'' ♪''And squeeze you around your belly'' ♪''Things with giant, jagged claws'' ♪''And things made out of jelly'' ♪''Things that bite and things that never sleep'' ♪''In that big, big, big, big water'' ♪''We hate that big, big, big, big water'' ♪''We wish the sun would fly up'' PETRIE:♪ And make the water dry up ♪We'd like to say goodbye, yup ♪To that big water ♪Big water♪ Looks like we're all sort of scared of the big water. Yup. Yup. Yup. It's not fair to ask one of us to try to cross it alone. If one of us goes, we all go. (SIGHING) I just wish I knew how. (GASPS) Hey! I think I do. (GRUNTING) Sure this thing will stay on top of the water? Well, it works with sticks in the watering hole. (ALL GROANING) I guess it was too big a stick. (BUBBLING) No! Wait! Look! (CHEERING) Oh, yeah! I got to admit it, Cera. This was a great idea. Then why do I feel so horrible? (HICCUPPING) Maybe it was that strange food we eaten. What was that? Petrie, why are you way over there? Me want to stay far away from big water as me can. (SLURPING) Huh? (SPIKE MUNCHING) (MOANING) I'm dizzier than I thought. (GASPING) (SHUDDERING) Spike! Stop! You're making the tree go round. (ALL EXCLAIMING) I do not like this. (SCREAMING) (GASPING) (SPLUTTERING) (GURGLING) What's your problem? (STUTTERING) Sharptooth that swims. Are you crazy? (SCREAMING) Cera! (GASPS) Swimming Sharptooth!! (SCREAMING) (SHUDDERING) (ALL SCREAMING) (CRYING OUT) (PANTING) (ALL SCREAMING) (ALL PANTING FRANTICALLY) (ALL SCREAMING) We made it! (SIGHING) Back to where we started. Well, at least we're safe from the swimming sharptooth. (LOUD SNARLING) Yeah, I'd much rather be eaten by the kind that walks. I'm afraid we'll never see Littlefoot again. Don't say that, dear. Of course we will. (RUSTLING) (GASPING) What that? It's okay. It's just a trick of the wind. (GASPING) Look there! (ALL SIGHING) (GROANING UNCOMFORTABLY) (MOANING) It is no use. I cannot get to sleep without my mommy. You miss her, huh? ♪''When the sun went down'' ♪''And everyone was sleeping'' ♪''If I heard a sound'' ♪''Like things around me creeping'' ♪''She would wrap her tail around me'' ♪''And tell me don't be scared'' ♪''And I knew that I was safe'' ♪''Because'' ♪''She's always there'' ♪''When the storms would come'' ♪''And things would seem so bad'' ♪''And I'd wanna cry, almost'' ♪''I'd listen to my dad'' ♪''He'd promised that the rain would pass'' ♪''The day would soon be fair'' ♪''And I never was afraid'' ♪''Because'' ♪''He's always there'' ♪''Always there vSomeone you can count on'' ♪''To comfort you'' ♪''Always there'' ♪''Like a green, green valley'' ♪''You can come home to'' ♪''I remember now'' ♪''Like it was yesterday'' ♪''She would hold me close'' ♪''And then I'd hear her say'' ♪''"You know I'll never leave you'' ♪''"You can find me everywhere'' ♪''"In the morning light, the evening star'' ♪''"I'm always there"'' ♪''Always there'' ♪''Someone you can count on'' ♪''To comfort you'' ♪''Always there'' ♪''Like a green, green valley'' ♪''You can come home to'' (YAWNING) (SMACKING TONGUE) ♪''Always there ''♪ (SNORING) (RUSTLING) (YAWNING) (SNARLING) (GASPS) Not yet, Daddy, just a few more. What? (GASPING) (ALL SCREAMING) (ALL PANTING) (PANTING) Move it! Yow! (GASPING) LITTLEFOOT: We're trapped. Oh, me can't look. (ALL WHIMPERING) Littlefoot? LITTLEFOOT: Chomper? Yup. It's me. ALL: Chomper! I wasn't scared, you know. I know. Me not see you, since you just barely hatched. And now I'm all grown up. You are a big sharptooth, all right. Yep, yep, yep. It's nice to see a familiar face. You live here? Yup, me, my mommy and my daddy. His mommy and daddy? Did not we meet them once before? Mmm-hmm. (ROARING) Me remember them. Well, anyway, it's great to see you. I miss you guys. Hey, you wanna look around? You wanna? Come on! What's the matter? You coming? Come on! Hmm. It's great having somebody here to talk to, who doesn't roar back. (DISTANT ROARING) So, you like it here? It's OK. Not much to eat. Till now. (LOUD ROARING) (EXCLAIMING) Don't worry. It's just my mommy. ALL: Your mommy? (LOUD BELLOWING) (LOUD STOMPING) And my daddy. ALL: Your daddy? (WHIMPERING) Come on, I want you to meet 'em. No, Chomper, wait. I, er... Don't think that's such a great idea. Oh, why not? I know they'll like you. How? Rare, medium or well-done? Oh, I don't think they'd... Oh, okay. Wait here. What's with you? This is Chomper, remember? We saved him from egg-eaters. We hatched him. We're like his family. He'd never hurt us. Grow up! Will ya? He's a sharptooth! We're not his family. We're his diet. (LOUD ROARING) (SCREAMING) (SNARLING) (SNARLING) (GRUNTING) LITTLEFOOT: Gosh! I wonder what they're saying. CERA: Oh, yeah right. Like they can talk. (SNARLING) (SQUEAKING) (QUIZZICAL GROWLING) (GROWLING) (SNIFFING) (GROWLING) (CHIRPING) (GRUNTING) (SNARLING) (SNARLING SOFTLY) What was that all about? I don't think you're safe around my folks. (SARCASTICALLY) Big surprise. And you've got to be more careful. My dad smelled you. Us, smell bad? No, they, uh, think you smell good. Oh! That even worser. But I know a place, that they would never find you. It's a good thing my folks are the only big sharpteeth around here. (LOUD STOMPING) (SNARLING) (SNIFFING) Stay with me, OK, so you don't get lost. Don't worry. (GASPING) Littlefoot, Cera, somebody! Help! (SCREECHING) Oh! Thank you. Thank you, lots. (CHUCKLING) (SCREECHING) (GULPING) I think. Come on! This way. It's fun! Some fun. (GULPING) (MOANING) I... I won't look down. I won't look down! I won't look down! Beep-beep! (SCREAMS) (CHUCKLES) Me make you look. Hmph. Whoa! Ducky? Ducky? Where'd she go? You didn't have a mid-morning snack, while we weren't looking, did you? Cera, knock it off. She's got to be here some place. (SCREECHING) (MOANING) Thank you for the ride. I think now, I ought to be go... (SCREAMING) Cute babies. I see they have their growedup teeth. (CHITTERING) (SCREECHING) (SQUAWKING) (SCREAMING) Did you hear something? (GROANS) Thank you. Nice catch! Sorry about what I said before. Oh, it's okay. So, what about this hiding place? We going there or not? Sure! Come on! DUCKY: I think I will ride for a while. Here it is. Mmm, pretty! (SNIFFS DEEPLY) (MOANING) But it no smell pretty. I call this the stinky place. You'll be safe here, because nobody will be able to smell you. I think I'd rather be eaten. (DISTANT ROARING) (SCREAMING) (LAUGHING) I can change my mind, can't I? Ew! This place smell like herd of Clubtails on hot day! Yeah, but at least we'll be safe here. (SPIKE MUNCHING) Unless Spike eats the whole hide-out. Stop it, Spike! If you eat this stuff, you will have Clubtail breath, that you can never get rid-ed of, you know. (EXHALES) Ew! If you guys are hungry, I can bring you some food. I like flowers, especially yellow ones. Me want berries. Lots and lots of berries! I like the tall grass with the big leaf. Yep, yep, yep. You... You think you could find any tree stars around here? ALL: Tree stars! (CHATTERING EXCITEDLY) I don't really know what any of those things are. But I'll bring you something good. Uh... Just bring us something you wouldn't eat. Okay! This will be fun. I just love having friends for dinner. (CHUCKLING) Friends for dinner I'm gonna have friends for dinner I'm gonna get a couple of those A couple of these Things from the bushes and things from the trees I think they're yucky But I know they'll please my friends for dinner ALL: Friends for dinner He just wants to have friends for dinner He wants to have Three-horn soup And Littlefoot stew You won't think it's funny when he chews on you That's not a very nice thing to do ALL: To have friends for dinner He can't eat vegetables, only meat He'll munch and he'll crunch those little duck feet If he just eats Spike, wouldn't that be enough? He'd spit out Cera 'cause she's too tough Hey! ALL: Friends for dinner Don't want to be friends for dinner We'd rather sink in the mud Fall out of the tree Roll like a rock right into the sea One thing we know we don't want to be Is friends for dinner (GROWLING) He'll gnaw your arm and he'll nibble your leg But we've known Chomper since he was an egg He'll bite off your beak That would hurt Petrie pot pie And Ducky dessert ALL: Friends for dinner Don't want to be friends for dinner Don't wanna be Spike a la mode Or Liver of Duck I wonder if this tastes good. ALL: Yuck! You know you've run out of luck When you're friends for dinner Friends for dinner Just friends for dinner Friends for dinner (ALL LAUGHING) (SNEEZING) (LAUGHING LOUDLY) Can I come in? ALL: Yay!!! (CHATTERING EXCITEDLY) Oh, boy! (ALL MUNCHING) You know, this strange food not bad. Especially, with just a dash of stinky on it. So anyway, that's how we got here. (GULPING) I know our folks are worried about us. But we can't figure out a way to get back. I don't want you to go. Stay here. I'll take care of you like you took care of me. Thanks, Chomper. But I don't think we could get used to living in a place that... (SNIFFING) Uh... Smells like this. Thanks for the food, though. Sure you won't have a bite? Well, I... Littlefoot, watch out! Uh... No, thanks. I, uh... I got to go. What'd you say that for? Because he's a sharptooth! Get it through your head. Cera right. He cute now, but some day... He might decide we're things to be eated. Uh-huh. Yeah, well, I don't think so. He's helped us a lot. And we hurt his feelings. He doesn't have feelings! He's a sharptooth! You think he wants that last tree star?! (SLURPING) (SNIFFLING) LITTLEFOOT: Chomper! Hey, Chomper! Wait up! Chomper, wait. Please. Look. Uh... About what happened back there... (ROARING) (SCREAMING) (SNORTING) She really loves you. Yeah. What'd she say, anyway? She told me not to play with my food. (LAUGHING) Aw, I'm sorry. Don't worry, Littlefoot. You are what you are. And I am what I am. We can't change it, but we can still be friends. Can't we? Of course we can. (DISTANT SNARL) I better get home. See you later. So long, buddy. Oh, no! I bet somebody ate my last tree star. If that tree star is gone, I'm going to be really mad. (GASPING) Oh, no! That's right. You better be scared. Because if somebody ate it, I'm gonna... (ROARING) (SCREAMING) (ALL SCREAMING) (CHOKING) (ALL SCREAMING) Ooh! Ooh! (GRUNTING) Phew! (SNARLING) (MOCKINGLY) Na-na-na, na, na! (IN A SING-SONG) The log is gone. You cannot get across. Me think you a stinker! (SNARLING) Just kidding. (SCREAMING) (RUSTLING) I wonder who that is. Not my daddy. (LITTLEFOOT SCREAMING) Littlefoot! (PANTING) Hurry! Under here. Ew! I don't think he can reach us. Well, I do not agree. Oh, no! The big water. And the swimming Sharptooth! (SNARLING) Never mind that sharptooth. Worry about this one! (CRUNCHING) (ROARING IN PAIN) (CHEERING) ALL: Go, Chomper! (SNARLING) Hey, leave him alone, you big bully. (ROARING IN PAIN) Good work! (SNARLING) (GASPING) (ROARING) (ROARING) (ROARING IN PAIN) You can't do that to my mommy. (SNARLING) (SCREAMING) (SCREAMING) (GASPING) (SNARLING IN DISMAY) (SCREAMING) Chomper! (COUGHING) Mommy! (ROARING) Hang on, Chomper! Littlefoot, no! You are not a swimmer. (SNARLING SOFTLY) (COUGHING) (CHEERING) Stay in the still water. (ROARING) (GASPING) I got you, Chomper! I got ya. (CHEERING) (GASPING) Oh, no! The swimming sharptooth! (CALLING OUT WARNINGS) Littlefoot, I'm scared. (GASPING) (WHIMPERING) Hold on, Chomper! Huh? Hey! What... You children look tired. Can I give you a ride? (ROARING) (CHEERING) Yeah! Way to... Whoo-hoo! Yeah! All right! Last stop. Everybody off. Hello, dearie. I'm Elsie. (CHUCKLING) Oop! Watch the eyes. There. We're fine now. Yeah! You guys made it! (CHATTERING EXCITEDLY) (ROARING) (GROWLING) She says you're safe with them. (SNIFFING) (SNARLING) What did he say? He, uh... He says, "Yeah, same goes for him." (GROWLING SOFTLY) Uh... You're welcome. You were right. Chomper and his folks may be different from us, but they're family. Just like our families. Except our families not eat us. Our families. Not that we'll ever see our families again. ELSIE: What's that, young long neck? Got some long-lost relations on the other side of the pond, as we say? Yeah. Well, now, I might just be able to do something about that. (ALL GASPING) Really? Step lightly now, kiddies. Mustn't tarry. The herds I saw last night might have moved on by now. And if you're going to be sea sick, let Aunt Elsie know, so she can duck. You sure you don't want to stay? You'd be safe with us. I think. Thanks, Chomper. But we live in a whole different world. And we miss it. But we'll always be your friends. Yeah, Chomper. Always. Yeah! Forever and ever. (INDISTINCT CHATTER) Yep, yep, yep. Bye now, Chomper. We hope to see you soon. Bye. DUCKY: Bye, Chomper. We'll miss you a lot. See you soon. Bye, Chomper. Thanks for everything. Bye-bye! See you. So long! So, there I was, just cruising along, minding my business, when I spotted this very distinguished old longneck on the beach. Quite surprised I was. That's my Grandpa! ELSIE: Is he now? So, that's where you get your good looks. (GIGGLING) Oh, I was right taken with him, I was. If only he had flippers, we would make quite a pair, swimming about in the sea. Oh, I hate the sea. Do you, dearie? Now that's a shame. Because it's quite the loveliest place to live. So what if we've found enough food to last us for years? Who cares? If we don't have our kids, what's the point? For once, I have to agree with you. We've got to have faith. I know the children will find us, somehow. What do you expect them to do? Rise up out of the ocean? That's... (CHUCKLES) That's exactly what they're going to do! Grandpa! Dad! (EXCITED CHATTERING) Littlefoot? Cera? Cera? Cera! Oh, I've missed you so much! (ALL CHATTERING EXCITEDLY) Well, we're here. Thank goodness. (GASPS) (GASPS) Mmm. (CHUCKLING) Cera. GRANDMA: Oh, thank you so much! Goodbye. Take care. Thank you so much! Thank you. Bye now! Goodbye and thank you so much! Toodle-oo! I'll stop by soon for a chat, shall I? Ta-ta! Sorry for all the trouble we caused, Grandpa. We just wanted to find enough food so we could all stay together. And I think you succeeded. (GASPING) Did you hear that? We succeededed. If we hadn't been looking for you children, we never would've found this beautiful place. There's enough food here for everybody. At least until the Great Valley is green again. We not have to split up? We sure don't. (CHILDREN CHEERING) Just as long as we don't have to take any more rides on Elsie. (LAUGHING) (LAUGHING) Let's go play in the water! (GIGGLING) CERA: It's great to be home. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts